


Puzzle

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, staring across a crowded room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl watched Sunstreaker across the Rec Room. The golden warrior was a puzzle he was determined to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FHC_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/gifts).



> fhc-lynn said:  
> Prowl, Sunstreaker - puzzle? If you're up to it. XD

Prowl watched Sunstreaker across the Rec Room. The golden warrior was a puzzle he was determined to solve. So many fragments known and unknown, the information available to him in the object of his obsession’s personnel file offered no absolutions. Prowl watched how different mechs were greeted, how interactions played out, how as the night grew long Sunstreaker’s temper grew shorter. Finally, when he’d had his fill of being social, the surly twin shoved out of the booth he and his boisterous brother occupied and stopped in front of Prowl’s table.

“I haven’t done anything wrong tonight, so I don’t know why you keep staring at me.” 

“I wasn’t staring, so much as observing.” Prowl kept his voice calm so as not to set off the on-edge frontliner.

“Well, observe someone else for a while, sir.” Sunstreaker turned to storm away.

“Sunstreaker, you misunderstand me, I think. It was not my intention to cause offense.” Prowl reached for Sunstreaker but held short of touching him. “I find the most interesting people are like a puzzle. Time and understanding will help to find how the pieces fit, and with further time and understanding, those pieces make a most beautiful picture.”

A confused look passed over Sunstreaker’s face, but he took no further steps to leave. “So you think I’m some kind of sparkling game?” 

Prowl dropped his outstretched hand. “No, not at all. If you’ll allow me to continue with my metaphor?” He poured another glass from the pitcher of energon on his table and slid the glass towards the mech across from him. “I like puzzles, very much. All the tiny bits to be studied and learned, to see how they fit together and see what is revealed. Many things in life are like those puzzles. My job is more or less solving a puzzle in which I cannot see all the pieces if you will. However when I look at you, I am trying to see if maybe your pieces are compatible with mine. I think that maybe, with more time, patience and understanding you and I might form the most beautiful picture of all.”


End file.
